


That doesn't change anything

by OhDarn116



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, amity is baby gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDarn116/pseuds/OhDarn116
Summary: 'Setting her jaw, Amity thinks for a moment. If her cr- if this thing she felt for Luz would jeopardize her safety and the Blight reputation, then she would simply keep it a secret. Amity could deal with unwanted feelings, easy peasy. All she has to do is act casual around the human, only interact with her if there was a dire need for it.She stands up straight, speaking out loud to herself to set her resolve in stone.“So, you two go to the same school now.” She says, “That doesn’t change anything.”'Kind of a character study on Amity.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	That doesn't change anything

Over the years, Amity Blight had morphed herself into the cardboard cutout of what everyone else in the Boiling Isle expected her to be. She was smart, hardworking, and, okay, maybe a little uptight. She climbed her way to the top in academics, fighting tooth and nail for spot as best student at Hexside. 

Amity Blight, in all senses of the word, was perfect. 

Only, she wasn’t.

Despite her straight-A reputation, Amity had never really been a genius. Constantly her older siblings bested her, no matter how much effort she put into her magic, she could never come close to their skill level. Still, she did whatever it took to maintain her grades. And if that meant staying up all night until she formed the perfect abomination, or stealing an occasional glance at Skara’s test papers to make sure she was heading the right direction, then so be it. 

She only succeeded at all because of her work. Talent, though she would never admit it, had nothing to do with it. 

For years Amity followed this path set out for her by her parents and her mentor Lilith Clawthorne. She pushed away the ones she loved the most in order to ‘befriend’ the children who her family deemed worthy of the Blight’s attention. She was not happy, had never truly been, but she was content, and that was the only thing that mattered. She would prove to her family and Lilith and everyone else who had never believed in her that she was perfect, that she was worth their time. 

It’s the only thing she wanted.

Until it wasn’t.

...

Ever since the human arrived in the Boiling Isle, things had begun to change. Rules set in place for as long as Amity could remember were being broken. She still wasn’t too sure how she felt about that.

Just like she still wasn’t sure how she felt about the human herself. 

Luz Noceda and Amity Blight had gotten off to a… rocky start. Okay, so maybe Amity had been downright rude, but how was she supposed to react to a force of a person so strong they shook the foundation of everything she walked on?

A small part of her knew Luz had never meant to spite her. It took a while for that part of her to surface, however, and even now it still came as a struggle for Amity not to snap at the human girl. 

In the beginning, Amity had been fine with turning a blind eye to the wannabe witch. They didn’t have much but books in common, and her parents would most definitely burst into a fit of rage if they ever found out she had anything to do with the likes of a human. 

But then the day in the library happened, and Amity realized Luz wasn’t half bad. Even sooner after that Amity was flipping furiously through the pages of the book Luz had lent her, finding herself curiously analyzing each line the other girl had highlighted or underlined. 

Things between the two girls were still fragile. Amity was alright with that. She was fine with only seeing her occasionally on market days, waving curtly to each other without exchanging a word.

Apparently Luz had other plans though because now she was enrolled at Hexside, and she and Amity were going to organize a book club, and they would have classes together, and… Luz was going to see how terrible Amity acted around Boscha and her posse. 

She made an extra effort to be early to school on Luz’s first day, telling herself it was more to study before class instead of just getting there to be able to see the wild smile sure to be found on the human’s face. 

They’d had a quick exchange, and for the rest of the day, the two didn’t interact much. 

So why was Amity’s mind still racing?

When there was a break in class, Amity excused herself to go gather her thoughts in the hallway. 

She rested her head against the railing, overlooking the bottom floor of the academy as the other students made their way to class. 

“Of course you had to end up in the detention track, Luz,” Amity muttered to herself. Now she’d never get to learn proper magic. Amity had secretly hoped Luz would choose the abomination track so they could spend more time with each other. Now that fantasy was squashed. 

Ugh, why did she even want to have class with her so badly anyway? It’s not like she and Luz were close friends. Heck, Amity still wasn’t sure if they were friends at all. 

The last time Amity had wanted to spend so much time with a person was back when she had still been friends with Willow, a relationship which ended in nothing but broken hearts. 

Amity knew the feeling she felt in her chest around Luz a little too well. She’d felt it in much smaller doses when she used to hang out with Willow before she even knew what the feeling entailed. She wrinkles her nose, heck for a short time she’d even felt it for a few of her older sister’s friends. 

All those times Amity had been successful in quickly either dissolving the feeling, or stamping it down until it was grey and flat beneath her boot. 

This thing she felt around Luz though, only grew stronger the more she tried to deny it as if she were only fanning to the flames. 

She ran a hand through her hair, brushing a strand of brown roots back into place. 

What would her parents say if they ever found out about her- her stupid crush? What would they DO, if they found out about her stupid crush? There were multiple reasons why they would never approve. 

Setting her jaw, Amity thinks for a moment. If her cr- if this thing she felt for Luz would jeopardize her safety and the Blight reputation, then she would simply keep it a secret. Amity could deal with unwanted feelings, easy peasy. All she has to do is act casual around the human, only interact with her if there was a dire need for it. 

She stands up straight, speaking out loud to herself to set her resolve in stone. 

“So, you two go to the same school now.” She says, “That doesn’t change anything.”

Just then there’s a slamming behind her. Amity whirls around, both startled and embarrassed. She’s ready to explain to whoever had snuck up on her what she was doing out in the hall, but when she turned to face the lockers, no one was there. 

Huh, must’ve been her imagination. 

...

Days pass. Amity makes it a priority to interact as little with Luz and her friends as possible. 

When she passes her by, Amity longs to smile and wave, maybe even discuss the plans for their Azura Book Club. She restrains herself though, what would Boscha and Skara say if they knew she hung around with her?

The curt interactions continue, even as Amity starts to notice the flyers for Grom pinned up through the halls. Luz would probably attend it with Gus and Willow. Amity would probably attend it with Boscha and Skara. 

In class Amity often daydreamed about the ‘dance.’ In her head, she’d planned out a full Gromposal, fit with a declaration to rebel against the perfect vision everyone had of her. In her daydream, Luz reciprocated those feelings Amity had been trying so hard to ignore. 

This would never happen in real life of course. Amity had heard Luz fawn over the male upperclassmen multiple times. 

But, she’d also heard Luz fangirl over the AzuraxHecate ship, which Amity thought was pretty gay. She’d also seen the way Emira flustered Luz whenever the two would interact. It both annoyed Amity to no end (why didn’t she act like that around her?) and restored a small bit of hope in her.

Maybe she had a chance after all?

No. No, no, no. Nope! Amity Blight would under no circumstances reveal her feelings, even if Luz felt the same way. It was too dangerous for them both. 

...

Amity had done a darn good job at hiding her crush. Up until she just had to go and destroy Willow’s memories, and Luz just had to go and insist she help her restore them.

She knew Luz could probably feel how sweaty her palms got each time they held hands. It was kind of hard to hide. There was no doubt either that she noticed the way Amity’s cheeks turned pink at her mention of the two of them working together. 

The last straw had been when Luz had hugged her. They were so, so close. Amity could feel the other girls excited heartbeat against her own nervous one. 

...

Much to her relief, Amity and Luz restored Willow’s mind to its full glory. What surprised her most had been Willow’s ‘thank you’ afterward. Willow still cared about her after all this time.

Amity decided it then, on her way home. 

Who cared about being Little Miss Perfect all the time? Amity Blight was her own witch. 

She tossed aside the invitation to Skara’s birthday. The only people who would be attending it were bullies. Amity didn’t want to be a bully anymore. 

Mending her relationship with Willow would take time, but Amity was willing to work for it. And her crush on Luz? Well, maybe she’d work on that too.

She turned back to The Owl House. Through the warm light of one of the windows, Amity could just make out Luz waving her hands enthusiastically to her enraptured friends, and a bored-looking Eda. It made her smile.

Amity wondered if, just maybe, the story Luz was telling had been about her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for Grom ya'll wtfffffffff. I really hope it lives up to all the hype.


End file.
